Renacer
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Esto es el tercer año, para todos las cosas han cambiando, la vida sigue y todo lo que ha pasado solo puede significar una cosa, odios, reconres amores, perdidos. Promesas de venganzas, la perdición y salvacación para algunos.


**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO AÑO.**

Bueno, bueno ya vieron a esa cosa.-expreso Lucius Malfoy un rubio platinado de Slytherin, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros quien había cumplido trece años y había crecido también.

Si la verdad, que horror aun siguen aceptando en esta escuela a cada cosa.-expreso Severus quien lucia su cabello negro hasta los hombros, el cual despedía olor a hiervas que usaba en sus pociones, de igual manera que Lucius.

Par de víboras a quién están criticando ahora.-sonríe, este año habíamos crecido un poco más, la túnica me quedaba un cuantos centímetros más chica, yo usaba el cabello más largo hasta la cintura, el más alto de nosotros era Lucius, seguido por Severus.

A nadie.-dijeron los dos poniendo cara de niños buenos.

Que no invitan jajajaja.-me reí.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que estamos viendo a las ratas de primer año.-dijo Severus.

No es un amigo de esas cosas de ¿Gryffindor?-pregunte.

Na ese gusano no, jajajaja.-rió Lucius.

Ya...si pero vamonos nos toca con los adorable de Huffepuff, que tiernos.-exprese.

Wiack tenemos que estar en ese mugriento invernadero, dígame que no por favor.-dijo Lucius.

Te quejas mucho Lucius, acuérdate de esa morena que no te quita la vista de encima todo el tiempo, a la que has hecho que haga tu trabajo más del trimestre.-dije

jajajajajaj.-rió Severus.

¡Bueno pues! de algo tiene que servir, aparte de pasar todo el día viéndome.-dijo fastidiado Lucius.

Ya tranquilízate, vamos pues oye deberías de conseguirme alguien que haga mi trabajo.-exprese.

Uh, si Lily, tu eres la consentida de los maestros.-dijo Severus.

Si no fueras Slytherin.-agrego Lucius.

Ba, para lo que me importa.-dije.

El consentido es Lupin, ba que novedad el Gryffindor.-respondió Lucius.

Eso siempre ha sido desde primer año Lucius, y a horita que estamos en tercero no tenia por que ser la excepción.-respondí.

Ya estamos al fin en tercero y pudimos elegir materias, mientras menos Gryffindor tenga a la vista mejor, me pueden causar conjuntivitis.-dijo Lucius.

Ahora puedes estar más cerca de tu amor.-dije

Si...Si Lucius lo que tu quiera, ¿Lucius tienes hambre?-imitaba una voz Sevy.

¡Búrlense!-grito y se fue.

Anda de un genio.-expreso Sevy.

Ya, esa mocosa lo tiene fastidiado, como a mi me tiene Rey, voy a terminar con el después del partido contra Raven...

Al fin no tendré que verle tanto la carota.-dijo Sevy,

¡Oye es mi novio! esa es mi frase.-dije.

**GRYFFINDOR;**

¿Carta de Bane?-pregunto Bella en el pasto.

Si, ahorita se están preparando para las competencias, dice que el equipo esta muy fuerte que es posible que este año ganen.-dijo James.

¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-se oyó un berrido.

¿Qué pasa Petter?-pregunto James.

¡¡¡Me llenaron mi comida de gusanos!!! Los de Slytherin.-dijo Petter.

Y por qué no te defendiste Petter.-dijo Bella.

Son tres y son muy malos.-dijo Petter.

jajajajjaja-rió Sirius.

No te burles Sirius! el pobre de Petter no ha podido comer ni una sola golosina va a enflacar si no lo ayudamos.-expreso muy soléenme James.

Compañero te ayudaremos a vengarte de los Slytherins.-respondió Sirius

Lo harán por mi.-Petter tenia en los ojos estrellitas...

¡POR EL HONOR DE GRYFFINDOR!-expresaron los tres.

¡TU TAMBIEN! ¡REMUSS HAY NO!-expreso Bella.

No te preocupes los que están en problemas son ellos.-respondió James.

Hay que verlo para créelo, la ultima vez que hicieron esto los siete terminaron en la dirección y ellos mejor que ustedes les recuerdo.-agrego Bella.

Es que estaba hay Duccan...pero esta vez no contaran con tanta suerte.

_**EN LOS INVERNADEROS;**_

Aburrido, aburrido aburrido.-decía.

Lo se, lo se, lo se.-respondió Severus.

¿Cuánto falta para salir?-pregunto Lucius.

10 minutos.-respondí.

¡¡¡El infierno!!!-dijo desesperado.

Lucius ya termine de plantarla, ¿Te puedo ayudar en otra cosa?-pregunto Marion.

No, esfúmate...-se fue llorando Holly.

¡¡Oh!! Fuiste muy cruel con ella.-dije,

Pobrecita se fue llorando.-dijo Sevy.

¿Y?-nos dijo.

15 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN POR ESTAR HABLANDO EN ¡¡CLASES!!!-dijo la profesora Doreen.

Ñañañañaña-expreso Lucius.

10 más por eso señor Malfoy.-dijo la profesora.

¿YO PROFESORA?-puso cara de niño bueno.

Bueno siguiendo con lo decíamos, la próxima semana los alumnos de los 7 séptimos harán un viaje al Colegio Alemán de Hechicería "La Ondina", estamos muy contentos, pues hay se encuentra las mejores rosa cristal y fuego en el mundo, es una experiencia inigualable, para los que se quieran dedicar a la herbología.

¿Colegio Alemán? No es donde esta Era.-expreso Lucius,

Si, aya esta...tal parece que su padre la dejara hay para que termine su educación lastima, que no podamos ir nosotros al viaje, solo es para los de 7.-respondí.

¿PROFESORA QUE SE NECESITA PARA IR?-pregunto Severus.

Pues tener un alto promedio en herbologia, además de buena CONDUCTA, es un viaje bastante divertido, yo no podré darles clases, pero se quedare un suplente en mi lugar.-dijo la profesora.

Pensé que no tendríamos su divertidísima clase.-dijo Lucius.

Ya se que me extrañara señor Malfoy, pero sigamos con la clase...Bueno ya es hora de que se vaya hagan su tarea y nos vemos el próximo martes.-expreso la profesora.

Al fin.-dije...

Tenemos que ir al viaje.-expreso Lucius.

Claro y como le haremos no somos de 7mo...somos de 3ro.-exprese.

Fácil...si uno o tres de los de 7mo no quieren ir o se enferman, tiene alguien que ocupar su lugar, y como nosotros estamos tan fascinados con la herbologia.-dijo Severus.

Tomaremos sus lugares.-respondí.

¡¡Correcto!!! Ahora hay que averiguar quienes de séptimo van a ir.-dijo Severus.

Así iremos a verla y nos libraremos de verles las caras a los mismos monos siempre.-agrego Lucius.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA:**

¡NO, NO, NO!-grito una joven rubia.

¿Qué pasa Callixta?-pregunto la joven castaña.

Ya me harte, no aguanto más ósea tenemos que descansar un poco, vamos a los jardines-expreso Callixta.

Pero si apenas comenzamos a estudiar.-dijo Minerva...

Pero osea Mine, tenemos más tiempo vamos un ratito a los jardines y así regresemos, hay que irnos rápido antes de que me convierta en piedra por estar aquí, perdón nos convirtamos en piedra-alego Callixta.

Jejejejej.-Minerva le daba risa la conducta de Callixta, pero eso era lo que le agradaba de ella.

Bueno pues vamonos.-y saca corriendo de la biblioteca...-¡¡DIABLOS FIAJETE POR DONDE VAS!!!

Oye tranquilízate no es mi culpa que no te fijes.-expreso Rey.

Que educado estas estos días Rey.-respondió Callixta.

Lo mismo te digo.-expreso Rey.

Ola Minerva.-expreso Amos.

Ola Amos.-ambos se sonrojaron.

¿Cómo estas?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bien.-se sonrojaron.

¿A donde van a ir?-pregunto Callixta a Amos pero fue Rey el que respondió.

Vamos a los invernaderos, le quiero mostrar a Amos mi Valiaus Broster.-expreso Rey.

Osea dejen el estudio para un rato, mejor vamonos a dar un paseo por los jardines.-expreso Callixta

Ya que.-respondió Rey...

Minerva...

Amos…

**CRIATURAS MAGICAS**

¿No nos pudimos librar de ver esas cosas?-pregunte hastiada.

No.-dijo Lucius con desden.

Hoy espero que alguna cosa horrenda le muerda un dedo a algún Gryffindor.-expreso Severus.

Tres ranas de chocolate a que es la mascota de eso.-dije.

Siete a que es a Black.-dijo Severus.

Tres a Potter.-dijo Lucius.

Ahora solo a esperar, pero creo que me comeré mis 10 ranas de chocolate.-dije.

nn Fin del Cap.

¿Qué les pareció?

Este fic es dedicado para Anvi Snape nn que ha leído desde la primera parte...el tercer año de escuela, ah como pasa el tiempo cuando escribir la primer parte, pero ahora todos los personajes han evolucionado menos las rata XD

James tiene una relación bastante firme con Bane mmm bueno eso aparenta...

Remus o.o ¿qué estará haciendo?

Los primos Free hay que bonitos los cuatro...


End file.
